Taken
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: What happens when Stevie get s kidnapped and Zander comes to the recued. It will be fighting involved. ZEVIE
1. Chapter 1

**Zander`s pov**

I walked into my apartment that Stevie and I shared. "Hey baby, I`m back!" I yelled throwing my car keys onto the couch. "Stevie!" I yelled again seeing that there was no response. I looked around for her to see she wasn`t there. I finally walked into the kitchen to find a note on the counter. 'Z, I`m going to the grocery story. Hu-' The note said but it wasn`t continued. _'Why didn`t she finished?'_ I thought. I shrugged it off and walked into the living room and found that I had one missed message on the house phone, so I click the button to listen to the voicemail. "My old friend Zander, how are you? Me I`m doing great but I don`t think your wife is." I then heard muffling in the back ground. "She was suppose to be mine not yours. So if I can`t have her no one can….." The voice said before I quickly snatched the phone calling back the number.

"Hello?" I asked anxious.

"It`s so good to hear your voice again." The voice said obviously a man with a hidden voice.

"Where`s Stevie?"

"Don`t worry I`ll never do anything to hurt my little butterfly. You on the other hand not to sure."

"I said where is she." I said again but more demanding while slamming my fist against my coffee table.

"Whoa, calm down."

"I`m going to ask you one more time. Where is she?" I whispered sternly trying to calm down.

"That`s privet information."

"If you don`t-" I started to only be cut off.

"What? What are you going to do huh?" He said with a small laugh.

"I will hunt you down and strangle you by your neck." I threatened.

"Well all I have to say is…..Good luck." It said before hanging up.

**Oh my gosh there`s going to be a lot of drama in here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Thoroughbred Filly: This will be an epic story.**

**billykellilove62: Thanks sooooo much.**

**Coolcool02: U love it aw thanks.**

**Libba The Amazing: I am so flattered.**

**AMrocks: U failed to disappoint me.**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. ;)**

**Zander`s pov**

I was about to pick up the phone when something caught my eye on the coffee table.

'_Very important'_ The tape recorder said with a yellow sticky note on it written in red. I quickly put in the tape into my VCR which is Stevie`s; you know with her being her and all. As soon as I put in the tape I saw Stevie tied down to a chair with her hands, waist and feet tied into knots also with duct tape over her mouth. I could see the tears in her eyes screaming out for help but mainly me. But with the tape over her mouth you could barely hear it.

"Aw doesn`t she look wonderful?" A man wearing a mask that only revealed his eyes and mouth said. At least he was smart enough to wear a mask which will be 10x`s harder to find Stevie.

"So you may want to find her?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No stuff Sherlock." I said mainly to myself.

"Well you won`t be able to help her. Oh and by the way call the police and she`s gone." He said with Stevie had a terrified look on her face before pulling her tied feet off the ground and smashed hers on top of his as I watched him groan.

"You little….You know what If I want to see you suffer it will to see him suffer." He said as he left soft kisses on her forehead. I lost it and grabbed my car keys and jogged out the door.

**Oh my gosh this is so short but I have to be at practice in life now so yeah. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coolcool02: Zander will. ;)**

**Libba The Amazing: I like the sound of that revenge part.**

**AMrocks: Me InkHeart I wish. I`m not at all amazing like her. **

**Zander`s pov**

I quickly rushed to the apartment building managerto see if he saw anything suspious or weird.

"James! Open up!" I yelled repeatedly banging on his door.

"You`ll never take me coppers!" I heard him say behind the door.

"What the hell are you talking about? It`s me Zander." I yelled back and he finally opened the door.

"Oh forget what you just heard." He said revealing his blond hair with his icy blue eyes.

"Trust me I`m trying." I said rolling my eyes as he opened the door wider for me to come in.

"So what brings you here Alexander?"

"First you don`t call me that and second have you seen some strange visitors or people lurking around?"

"Let me see .I`ve seen Timmy, you know that red head freak."

"No! I mean people who don`t live here."

"Oh in that case I did see a dirty blond male wearing a black hoodie." He informed me and I quickly responded.

"What? Where?" I said grabbing him by the shoulder.

"No touching." He said and I rolled my eyes and let go.

"So?"

"He went on the elevator and I think he pushed the fourth floor button. I`m not exactly sure though." I ran my figures threw my hair nervously because Stevie and I lived on the fourth floor.

"Um ok. Can you get any other details out of the guy?"

"I guess you could say he was 5`7 and looked like he weighed 165 maybe. Why?" He asked with a confused look on he`s face. I was about to open up my mouth to say something but I then remembered a flash back inside my head.

**[Flash Back]**

"Aw doesn`t she look wonderful?" A man wearing a mask that only revealed his eyes and mouth said. At least he was smart enough to wear a mask which will be 10x`s harder to find Stevie.

"So you may want to find her?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No stuff Sherlock." I said mainly to myself.

"Well you won`t be able to help her. Oh and by the way call the police and she`s gone." He said with Stevie had a terrified look on her face before pulling her tied feet off the ground and smashed hers on top of his as I watched him groan.

"You little….You know what If I want to see you suffer it will to see him suffer." He said as he left soft kisses on her forehead.

**[End of Flash back]**

"Well I`m waiting." James said bringing me out of my thoughts as he tapped his foot repeatedly.

"Oh never mind." I lied as I left to my black great wall. I bucked in and speeded off.

After about an hour of driving I stopped to get some more gas when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I said to the other end of the phone.

"Zander?" I heard a terrified voice called. The voice was shaky and quiet but you could tell this person was crying.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"I-It`s Stevie." She said and my eyes widen with my lips slightly parted.

"Steves where are you?" I asked.

"He took me to an banded field house and he-" She stated but didn`t finished instead I heard a scream and the phone went off. I quickly drove off to find that field house.

**I`m always so busy and never finish my stories. But I updated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Throughbred Filly: I`m glad you and I quoits 'love it'.**

**Libba The Amazing: I hope she is too. muhahah**

**AMrocks: Thanks 4 eves.**

I arrived at the a banded field to find out that no one was there.

"Oh my fu-" I starting until I found another yellow post it note on a old wooden case. 'Did you think it would be that easy? Your wife`s clever but I`m cleverer.' The note said. I went back to my car and got in putting on my seat belt when I found yet again a post it note on the driving wheel that said, 'Let`s play a game. Ok here`s how it works I give you a hint or rhyme and you try to figure it out. If you win, you can have wife back. But if I when I get to keep her. Ready?'

"What!? Do you think this is some type of game?!" I yelled while hitting my hand on the horn.

"What`s the game can I play?" I heard someone say from outside my car door. I turned to see James so I unrolled the window.

"James, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well you were acting very weird and I mean weirder than usual." He explained.

"No I haven`t."

"Um yeah you have dude."

"Listen man, just go home."

"Well I could but I chose not to." He said with a smirk which made me rolled my eyes. Wow, how could Stevie compare me to him?

"So?"

"So you can go home." I repeated.

"Nah."

"Wow, am I really this stubborn?" I asked mainly to myself.

"Yes. And not to mention vain, cocky, obsessed with a mirror…." He started only to be cut off by me.

"Ok I get the details. But I`m sorry you can`t come."

"To bad because guy who haves your car keys?" He said before lifting up my keys in one hand. I searched in my pockets and didn`t find them.

"How did you-"

"Do you really want to waste your time asking questions or do you want to do whatever we`re going to do?" He said jumping into the passenger seat.

"We`re?" I questioned.

"Yes, we`re." He said handing me the keys.

"Fine, but I`m not telling you anything."

"Fine with me. I like adventures."

"I knew you ever since Stevie and I moved into that apartment and I finally see how she compares me to you." I mumbled. I finally pulled off away from the field and on our way to a café, because apparently someone didn`t have breakfast.

"So are you going to tell me were on heavens are we going?" He asked for like the houndredth time now while chopping down on a muffin.

"Hm, nope." I replied thanking a sip of my coffee. I soon got a text from some privet number that said A-.

_Go back to the place where it all started._

_A-_

This must be what he was talking about. I retraced my memory to finally puzzled out where it all started. Brewster High School.

**I just totally switched the whole pretty little liar's thing on you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amichele: :O Don`t tell.**

**Coolcool02:Ok here.**

**AMrocks: I just update.**

James and I ran to the school as fast as we can. It was dark out but I didn`t care I just wanted to find Stevie.

"Um you know it`s dark and scary out right?" James asked and I ignored him.

"Oh is a grown man afraid of the dark?" I teased.

"No…" He dragged off then we heard lightening go off. All of a sudden the lights went off and I heard a high pitch scream, I then felt a large person jump into my arms.

"Dude not afraid of the dark I see." I said as I drop him.

"Not cool dude, not cool." He said standing up as he dust himself off.

"My bad I didn`t know I came here with a little girl."

"Where? 'cause I didn`t…." He started before an announcement came from the speaker.

"I see you`ve made it. Seat, seat let`s begin shall we." The voice said.

"Come on he has to be in the principal's office." I said as we ran there.

"Alright." He said following. We finally made it there and we saw noting. No one he did it again.

"Dude I`m no rocket scientist but no one's here." He pointed out the obvious.

"We`re obviously not going to find him if we don`t split up."

"No! Haven`t you ever seen horror movies. The group never splits up and I mean never." He pointed his figure at me.

"I don`t care if I`m the one with the clever in my head. This is important to me."

"Ok, but if I`m the one dead first, I`m hunting you." He said before leaving.

"Great…" I mumbled before I felt someone throwing their arm around my throat.

"Smart one huh?" He said before punched him which made him back away.

"Where`s Stevie?"

"Oh you mean my little butterfly. She`s great much better that she`s not with you." He said smirking and I tackled him and lifted him by his neck caller and started punching him repeatedly.

"Tell me!" I yelled but he started punching back.

"I guess you lose round one. Try to put more effort into it next time." He said as he knocked me on the ground and left. I was left there with a bloody cheek and forehead. But he was worst. He got a black eye, broken nose and a bloody jaw. I felt my bruises and I heard someone come in.

"Oh thank you lord I wasn`t the one who died." I saw James's say before helping me to my car.

"So what happened?" He asked staring up the engine.

"Nothing, just forget what you saw, seen or heard." I said bitterly.

"Zander you`re my friend and if some ones out to get you there out to get me."

"Toughing, but either way I still can`t tell you." My voice softens.

"Ok but just one question."

"Shoot."

"Is this important to you?" He asked and I looked him died in the eye.

"No, it`s my life."

**I`m not good with fight sceans but it will get better.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Luv the fight we had last night! But try to save all ur strength for next time._

_Wondering what`s your next challenge is? The first kiss was born. _

_A-_

I grid my teeth as I read the text. This guy was sounding a little stalking to me. I knew Stevie was hot but not this hot that guys would kidnap her.

"Um you might want to release before your teeth breaks out." James laughed as we sat in my living room.

"Uh, sorry." I apologized noticing that he was checking out some of my pictures.

"Hey, you know what I just noticed?" He asked and I shrugged. "I haven`t seen Stevie around lately. Where is she?"

This panicked me. I had to think of a lie quick, something that Stevie would actually to. "Well she`s uh at um. She`s…"

"Are you going to finish any of those sentences?" He joked.

"She`s at band practice." I lied or half lied. She does help out at band practices to help out little children.

"Oh, well does your wife knows about the kick-butt action that`s going on?"

"I`m pretty sure she knows." I said grabbing an ice pack from the freezer.

"Cuts still hurt?" He asked as I winced at the pain.

"No."

"Stop lying to yourself." He said paying is attention to my bruises and pointed his figure at me.

"I`m not. Ow!" I yelled as I gently lied the cold ice pack on my skin.

"That`s it we are taking you to the hospital." He suggested.

"No!" I yelled practically jumping up from the couch as he gave me an confused look.

"You`re kind of creeping me out."

"Sorry buddy but once you have a wife you truly love then you`ll truly understand." I said patting him on the back before slamming the door in his face.

"Bye baby." I said kissing Stevie on that cheek as she smiled softy.

"Bye darling."

"Ok, so are you sure you`ll be able to stay alone?" I asked grabbing my car keys.

"Come on. I was raised by four brothers, you treat me as if your one of my parents." She stated.

"Well excuse me for wanting my wifey to be safe and sound." I frown.

"And I respect that. But I`m a woman." She said palming my face.

"Well a woman who still needs to be protected by the most handsome, sculpted by the gods, ukulele playing, handsome…."

"First you said that already and second is this going anywhere?" She asked impatient.

"Right, right. What I was saying is that I`m there for you." I said as our faces centimeters apart.

"Aw Z, your going all mushy on me."

"But you admit I still got it." I said popping my caller.

"Think what you want lover boy." She said as we start leaning in but…..

"What the hey, hey!" I heard Nelson yelled barging in our apartment. I know giving them a key would be a bad idea.

"Yeah, we`re going to be late for work. Make out with your wife another time." Kevin said following.

"Well I don`t say anything about you and Kacey`s little baby talk section." I snapped back.

"Hey you do it on your time. I do it on mines." He said pointing his fingers as Stevie crinkle her nose and watched as she laughed.

"Guys come on!" Nelson said frustrated. "You don`t see Grace and I doing this stuff do you?"

"Well that`s a lie." We all said minus Nelson who blushed furiously.

"Do we really do it that much?"

"Doesn`t madder just go to work, now!" Stevie demanded. I pecked her a quick kiss on the lips before we all left.

Who know that would be the last time I would ever see her.

"Stevie!" I yelled jumping out of my sleep all sweaty and hot. "I need some air.". I went into the kitchen to get some water when I got a text.

_Having trouble sleeping?_

_A-_

How does this guy know where I am and know what I`m doing?

**I am so sleepy and I get to sleep in tomorrow because there`s no school for me. {Thank you}**


	7. Chapter 7

**AMrocks: Maybe it is, maybe it`s not. But it could be an OC character but I`m not saying it is. ; )**

**Libba The Amazing: Thanks your amazing.**

"Zander, I want to play that." The whining 16 year old brunettes said as she pointed to a game were you knock the 3 bottles down with a baseball.

"You mean that rip off of a game?" I asked with a confused look.

"Wow, you`re a gentlemen when it comes to first date." She said sarcastically.

"Alright come on."

"That`ll be one dollar." The man behind the booth said as I handed him the money. Stevie took a good shot but only missed one.

"Sorry, but you lose." He said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. I really wanted that monkey." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Let me try." I handed him another dollar and took the shoot and with my luck I missed none. The man gave me the stuffed monkey from the shelf and I handed it to Stevie.

"To my lady." I bowed.

"Maybe you are gentlemen." She said grabbing the monkey and hugging it.

"A gentlemen who deserve a kiss."

"Ok Mr. gentlemen." She said before planting her lips on mines. I felt my whole body had a shock.

_ZXSXZXSXZSXZSXZSXZSXZSXZSXZS XZSXZSXZSXZSXSXZSXZSXSZXSXZS XZSXZSXZSX_

I looked at the at the old stuffed monkey I gave her 7 years ago.

"Jason!" I called leaving my room to go to the living room where he`s at.

"Zander! What?" He mimicked.

"We`re going to that a banded carnival." I state and he gave me a weird look.

"You mean that carnival that closed down 5 years ago?"

"Nope, the carnival at the South Pole." Wow knowing Stevie for least than 10 year you seemed to catch on.

"No need for the feeling hurting." He said as we left. We arrived at the carnival were we saw broken and burned down wood.

"This place is a dump." James commented.

"That`s for sure."

"Hey, look this is awesome." He said as I turned my back to him.

"What is?" I asked turning back to him but he was gone.

"James!" I yelled running into a place call 'Mirror maze'. This place had like a thousand mirrors but all of a sudden I saw a person with a black hoodie on with his mask covering his face were in all of them.

"I see you made it." He said as I ran around the maze to find him.

"Where are you!"

"Well if I told you it wouldn`t be fun now would it.' I am now furious. I punched one of the mirrors as hard as I could and the glass shattered.

"Looks like someone is angry." I could see his lips curve into a smirk. I then punched another mirror. By then I saw blood gushing from my fist.

"You-" I started but only to be cut off.

"No need for langue. Besides I`m around here somewhere." I knocked down mirrors by mirror making it easier for me and my fist. After knocking downing down maximum numbers of mirrors I finally saw a _none_ mirror him and started running towards him.

"You don`t want to put your dear friend in danger do you?" He asked and I looked at him crazy until I saw James come and did he sure but up a fight. I finally saw Stevie too.

"You can only pick one."

"You`re making me chose." I said with a bitter laugh.

"Yeah but only one condition. If you pick wifey here then James is 'gone'."

"And if I pick him?" I asked referring to James.

"Then you can continue to play my game." I thought about it and I look at Stevie to see the fear in her eyes and it was unbearable to me.

"I chose….."


	8. Chapter 8

"I chose…" I started but Stevie interrupted me.

"Zander, don`t do it. Pick James." She said looking at me in the eye.

"Shut up you!" The man yelled.

"Just tell me who you are!" I yelled.

"Wouldn`t you like to know."

"I think we all would." James muttered but didn`t come unnoticed.

"I`m sorry, I didn`t hear you." He said putting his hand up to his ear.

"Did I stutter?" James shoot back.

"You little brat." He said before it was a fight going on between them. I took this as a chance to get Stevie. As we were just outside the 'mirror maze' I told Stevie to get in the car and she did as she was told. I started heading back to help James until I heard a gun shoot. I quickly ran to him to see the man gone and James lying on the floor unconscious.

"James!" I yelled.

"It hurts badly." He manage to crock out.

"It looks bad." Luckily it was just his left leg that got shot but it could have been worse.

"Come on I`m taking you to the doctor." I said helping him up.

"No, what are we going to say? Hey I was trying help my friend hunt down this guy who apparently kidnapped my wife." He did have a point.

"Well look at you. You`re in no passion to be walking." I said as we made our way to the car.

"You don`t need to be worrying about me. What you should be worrying about is those broken windows in your car." H said and I looked at him crazy before turning to my attention to my car to see broken windows. I dropped James and ran to my car to see that Stevie`s gone again.

"You know when I said don`t worry about me I didn`t mean it latterly." He stated but I ignored. I let my anger get the best of me and started shouting.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled and he looked stunned.

"Me? I was just trying to help you!" He yelled back.

"Next time do me a favor don`t!" I said jumping into my car and started driving away but again no keys.

"Looks like you`re not going anywhere without me."

"If you didn`t have the keys." I stated helping him inside the car.

"Zander you know that I want to help as much as I could but your just going to have to deal with the fact that this isn`t going to be easy." He explained and I calmed down.

"I`m sorry for yelling at you."

"It`s ok. If I was you I would have been acting a fool." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah you`re right." I then got a text.

_Want 2 know who I am. Come 2 where Stevie`s worst nightmare happened. Just me and u._

_A-_

Stevie`s worst nightmare? Stevie`s fearless unless that means…..

"Sorry buddy but I have to go run an anon so you have to go home." I explained.

"What?" He questioned and I stole a glance at him and payed my attention back to the road. "I know you`re lying because you just don`t run an aron while your wife is kidnapped."

"Yeah but you also need your rest or you`ll never get better." I pointed out.

"Fine, but only for my health." He said as we arrived at the apartment building.

"I`ll be back." I said as he left the car and I drove away.

I arrived a 'Danny mango`s' to find he actually showed up.

"See you made it." He said.

"Wouldn`t miss for the world." I stated. We then started playing cat and dog.

"I don`t understand why you`re after her? She loves me."

"Someone told you a lie." I said before we started attacking eachother. I got him in a head lock and realized his mask was slightly coming off so I pulled it off to see…..

**I did that to be annoying but all you`re guess were great.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is going to shock you all but watch how to rock a singing telegram and you`ll see.**

"Phil?" I asked confused as I let go.

"Yes me! I was the one who kidnapped Stevie!" He yelled furiously.

"I thought you didn`t even like her?" I asked.

"No you got it all wrong. 7 years ago…."

[**Flashback**]

**Phil`s pov**

I walked up to G5`s lunch table holding a batch of roses for the one and only Stevie Baskara. I took a deep breath and begin to walk. _'Right, left, right, left ,right_.' I thought trying so hard not to trip on my own two feet. '_Come on, she`s right there in front of you sitting there alone. You can do it phil." _I though and as soon as I was about to tap her on her shoulder when a kid with raven curls also a ukulele on his back sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey baby." He said and I felt my heart sank.

"Hi darling." She responded and now my hearts on the floor.

"So, meeting at my house tonight?" He asked.

"Wouldn`t miss it." He then got up and bumped onto the floor.

"Sorry man." He apologized holding out his hand. I didn`t accept I just crawled away and I could hear him mutter 'Weird' as Stevie hit him on the arm. Right then and there I never liked him.

**[End of Flashback]**

**Zander`s pov**

"You never seemed interested in her when that dance came along!" I yelled.

"You thought I wanted to go with that lunatic girl? What`s her name, Kacey?" He questioned.

"Haven`t you ever heard the saying 'move on', 'keep moving forward' or 'there`s other fish in the sea'?"

"And haven`t you ever heard of finder`s keeper.?"

"I pretty much sick of you and I want my life back." I said.

"Too bad.' He said before we went back at it. After about 3 minutes he punched me him my stomach and tried to leave but I held on to his hoodie until he punched my stomach again which made me hunch over. He got away and I cursed underneath my breath for that and headed back home. I made it to my apartment and unlocked my phone and dialed James number.

"Hello?" He said on the other end of the phone.

"It`s me Zander." I responded.

"You know I`m not an idiot. I know you didn`t do any 'arons'"

"What?" I asked playing dumb.

"Yeah, yeah. So you called for…."

"Oh yeah, to see if you were alright."

"I`m fine but it hurts less now."

"I just have a feeling this is all my fault." I said slapping my forehead.

"Hmm, maybe because it is."

"Gee, way to make a guy feel good about himself." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry and this isn`t your fault." He explained as I nodded.

"Yeah I know it`s…." I started before my phone beeped which means I got a text.

_Tell him and he`s dead._

_A-_

How did he know I was talking to him? Stalker. "It was that 'guy' fault." I said.

"I know."

"Listen I got to go." I said and he said goodbye as I hung up. I grabbed my car keys and headed to my car. When we had that fight earlier today I was sick and tired of playing these games with him so I played it smart and put a tracking devise inside his hoodie.

"Train track here I come."

**Oh the ending yeah I`m going to explain and say that he was at an abanded train station oh and I bet none of you guys ever thought it would be Phil.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stevie`s pov**

I saw sitting on a chair tied up and really tired. Being kidnapped for 3 days sure can tire a person out.

"Hey. Hey. Hey buddy!" I yelled trying to get his attention.

"Yes my lovely?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

"So there`s a problem," I started only to be interrupted.

"What is it?"

"Yeah let me finish. You see these knots?" I asked motioning to the rope on my wrist and he nodded so I continued, "There very tight could you loosen it up for me?"

"Sure why not….Wait a second." He started to untie the knot until he stopped. "I`m not fool. Nice try sweetheart." He said patting my head.

"This close." I muttered.

"So adorable." He said lifting my chine and started leaning in. I shut my eyes tight waiting for it to be over instead I heard something medal like drop on the ground.

"Hey Phil! You might want to step away from my baby!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Zander!" I yelled excited seeing he was carrying a pry bar or something like that, I`m not so good with tools.

"How did you find me?!" He yelled.

"Duh, he put a tracking devise on your hoodie." I perked in.

"How did you know that?" Zander asked.

"You can obviously see it sticking out." I answered simply.

"Really? Why haven`t I notice that?" He asked checking his hoodie.

"Cause you're an idiot." I smirked.

"Why you-"

"Touch her if you want to." Zander said angry. I love it when he gets angry about me.

"I won`t touch her but to you I will." He smirked.

"You know what I don`t even need this." He said as he dropped the bar.

"Anything you want but your still going to lose this battle." He responded.

I saw Zander making the first by punching in him. After that they keep going at it. I struggled to get loose but impossible he tied it too tight. I pay my attention back to the two mans fighting to find Zander was losing.

"Come on Z you can do it," I could see the support helped a little but he was still losing.

"I love you Zander and I miss you!" Well I see that helped a lot.

By then Zander knocked him to the ground unconscious and I`m just sitting there with my mouth open and eyes wide.

"What, shock that your amazing husband kicked some ass?" He said cocky as he untied me.

"I almost missed your cockiness. Almost." I said hugging him tight.

"So still think you can handle yourself?"

"I give it a 6 out of 10." I rated as we came across his car but as he closed my door for me and jogged over to his side a gun shot went off. I look over to Zander to see him holding his shoulder with blood gushing out threw his fingers. I quickly took action and grab the car keys and jumped into the driver's seat. I unrolled the window and told Zander to get in. He followed my demand and rushed to the passenger side and I started up the engine.

"Hurry!" He yelled as the engine didn`t work.

"I`m trying!" I yelled back. I notice that Phil was coming after us.

"He`s coming!" He is under a lot of stress right now with the whole me being kidnapped and things.

"Don`t you think I can see that!" The car finally decided to work and I zoomed off. I have a feeling this isn`t over.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stevie`s pov**

We arrived home. I sat Zander down on the couch as I went for the emergency kit. I could see him groan in pain as I put some medicine on his shoulder.

"I feel like this is my entire fault." I said as I felt my eyes get watery.

"No, you can`t blame yourself for this." He said as he gently rubbed circles on my back.

"No, it is. I got you shot and don`t even get me started on James."

"No! You can`t put this upon yourself!" He raised his voice.

"Yeah, just look at the good condition you`re in!" I said sarcastically.

"God, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"My bad for caring for my husband."

"Stevie, I don`t want to fight when I just got my wife back." His voice dropped.

"I know." We hugged each as he left soft kisses on my temples.

"I missed you." He kissed the top of my head.

"I know."

We feel asleep on the couch with his arms wrapped around my waist as I`m between his legs with my head on his shoulder. We have to admit we had a pretty tough week and it wasn`t easy on any of us but somehow we manage to get through it. I don`t know but I have a strange feeling that we`re being watched. I shrugged off the feeling and closed my eyes again hoping to feel safe and sound like we used to be but I feel that that`s not going to happen.

**[Dream]**

"_Zander!" I yelled as I saw him get knocked to the ground by Phil._

"_If I couldn`t have, no one can." He said before I ran to Zander and cried._

"_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up." I repeated until my voice got weaker._

"_Leave him be to die."_

"_NO! Why do you think this is a game, I`m not some prize you can win at a fair or carnival!" I yelled getting angrier by the minute._

"_Do as you were told." He demanded dragging me away from Zander`s cold body._

_**[End of Dream]**_

"No, no, Zander!" I yelled from my sleep as my eyes shoot open. I found that I was in bed and a staring Zander with his hand into a fist as he rested his head on it from the other side of the bed.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked sitting up.

"10 minute. I was tempted to wake you up but I heard my name." He smirked.

"Bad husband."

"No Steves, it`s called a suspicious husband."

"Whatever you believe." I looked at the clocked that read 3:12.

"I`m sorry for waking you up from you`re beauty sleep." I apologized.

"It`s called handsome sleep." He corrected which made me laugh a little.

"Ok, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Not when you`re around." He joked which got him a punch in the arm. I felt a muscular pair of arms around my waist as I lied down. I still had that strange feeling that we`re still being watch.

"Zander?" I asked.

"Huh?" He replied but half asleep.

"Do you think it`s over?"

"Yes, you home and safe." But I still have that feeling.

"But don`t you ever get that feeling that you`re being watched?"

"Baby, don`t worry I will protect you."

"How are you so calm?"

"Years of practice, now go to sleep." And with that I feel asleep.

**It`s been forever since I last update.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zander`s pov

It`s been a week later after the 'accident' we Robbins had. I was sitting on the couch in my apartment, strumming on my ukulele as I hummed to the beat.

"Nope, Kacey." I heard Stevie debated with Kacey as they walked into the door.

"There`s my lovely." I teased as she plopped down next to me and signed.

"Come on, Stevie stop being so stubborn." Kacey argued as she sat in the recliner.

"Do I want to know?" I asked as I put my uku in its case.

"Kacey`s making me go to this club called 'Hott'" but the thing is that I don`t want to go." Stevie explained.

"Come on, Zander you think Stevie should get out the house right?" Kacey said as both eyes are on me,

"Whoa, I don`t want to get in the middle of this." I sign in surrender.

"No, what do you think. You did ask, didn`t you?" Stevie asked.

"Well," I started, "Stevie baby, you should get out more-"

"See, I told you." Kacey interrupted as Stevie gave me a very unpleasant look.

"But," I looked at Stevie, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want too."

"See, in of story. Period." Stevie said as she stands up from the couch and went into the our room.

"Don`t worry, just give me 3 minutes and I`ll talk her into it." Kacey followed. I didn`t hear any yelling, or arguing just silence. They must be having those silent arguments like they always do so they won`t attach attention.

"5, 4,3,2,1" I looked on my watch to see exactly 3 minutes passed and out came Kacey with a smile so big a watermelon could fit in her mouth and then Stevie with a frustrated look on her face. I can see Kacey won the silent battle.

"Well, you two girls have fun." I said grabbing my uku case and headed to my room but Stevie stopped me.

"Oh no you don`t, if I have to go you`re coming with me." She pulled my collar.

"Yes ma`am." I gulp. Oh the magic of being married.

**Later that night**

We arrived at the club at around 8 o`clock with Me, Stevie, Kacey, Kevin, Grace and Nelson. Stevie was wearing a beautiful dress that was black ruffles on her shirt and a dark red silky skirt with the same color heels with a golden belt around her waist and a black fedora and golden hoop earrings and bagels.

"So, today your mission is to have fun." Kacey said to Stevie.

"Yeah, yeah." Stevie said walking away to the bar.

"Come on Kevin!" Kacey yelled over the loud music as she grabbed Kevin`s hand and dragged him to the dance floor where there were playing 'Scratch' by beachgirls5.

**Time passed**

"Um Z," Nelson said as he approached me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Well, you might want to keep you girl under control."

"And that means?" I asked slowly as he pointed to where Stevie was. She was dancing with Kacey and Grace.

"And…" I asked again slow.

"Check again buddy." I looked harder to see a bunch of guy drooling over Stevie.

"Excuse me for a second." I left to where Stevie was.

"Oh, hey Z." She greeted.

"Hey, baby," I looked around to see guys still drooling, "Um, do you need my jacket?"

"As hot it is in here, not likely."

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you acting so weird?" She paused, "And I mean weirder then usual."

"You know…"

"Oh, is someone jealous?" She smirked.

"Well, you would too if every girl was staring at me. Matter of fact, you would have a fit."

"No, I would have beaten her to a pulp."

"See, my point."

"Come on, I can take care of myself."

"And the last time you said that." Wrong words Zander.

"And what`s that suppose to mean?" She looked stunned.

"Come on baby, you know I didn`t mean it like that." I tried to apologize.

"Nope, that`s exactly what you mean." She stumbled away.

"It`s ok Z." Grace said patting me on my back.

"Yeah, she`s just stress but I don`t know why." Kacey looked confused and then turned to me. "Do you know what`s wrong with her?"

"Long story but I don`t want to go there." I walked away.

"Stevie you in there!" I yelled as I banged on the ladies bathroom.

"Go away!" She yelled back but this time she sounded like she was in tears.

"No, what`s wrong?"

"Z, I`m still scared." I could barely hear her so I walked in.

"Hello ladies." I said trying not to make things awkward for a man being in the ladies room. Well I guess I did because they ran out the room screaming but I didn`t really care.

"You shouldn`t be scared." I said as I sat on the counter along with her.

"Zander, get real," She looked at me in the eyes, "We aren`t and it`s because of me."

"You can`t help for your sexiness." I think I heard a little giggle.

"Thanks." She said before baling her eyes out again as I comforted her.

**Well for starters pictures are linked in my profile and then this chapter sucks so yeah.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zander`s pov**

We`ve been in the bathroom for about a half hour and I think Stevie cried out dry.

"Ready?" I asked as she nodded. I hopped off the counter and then helped her off. We left until we passed two girls. One with blonde hair and the other with red.

"He is cute." The red head whispered.

"I know right." The other agreed.

Stevie must have hear and jumped in. "Yeah, I know right. Too bad he`s already taken." She interlocked fingers with me.

"Whatever." They muttered and walked away.

"I love the jealous side of you." I teased.

"I bet you do."

"I`m going to the bar." I announced.

"Ok, if you need me, I`ll be on the dance floor." She danced away as I laughed.

"Hey, guys." I said as I approached Nelson and Kevin who was sitting on the stool watching their wife's dance, so decided to join.

"Am I the only one staring at Grace`s butt the whole time?" Nelson asked.

"No, I`m staring at Kacey`s." Kevin admitted as I laughed at their desperateness.

"You guys need lives." I exclaim.

"We got one, thank you very much." Nelson challenged as he flipped his hair.

"Well…"

"Um…we… got..." Kevin said trying to figure out one.

"I thought so." I smirked. By then it was pitch black in the club and no one could see. Everyone else were screaming, trying to get out of this place.

"Um, guys, what happened to the lights?" Nelson asked.

"Oh no, I`m afraid of the dark." Kevin whimpered.

"Nelson, I don`t know and Kevin, man up."

I heard a high pitch scream as I flew out of my seat. "Zander! Help!"

"Stevie, where are you?!" I yelled back searching for her.

"I can`t see!"

"Me neither!" By then the light kept flicking on and off and then back on. I looked around my surroundings to find myself in a middle of a big screaming crowd trying to head for the exit. But as everyone started heading from the place I started head deeper into it. "Stevie!" I yelled over the screaming crowd but no answer.

"Zander!" Kacey yelled, "Get over here."

"No! We need to find her!" I yelled back.

I can`t lose her again. I just can`t

**That was suckish and short. I hate it anyway happy Thanksgiving.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Zander`s pov**

Not again! No, I refuse to lose her! I felt tears tickle my cheek as Kacey gentle rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Zander, tell me what`s going on." She said as the others walk walked up from behind us.

"Yeah," Grace said, "You and Stevie have been acting very strange for the past week."

"Dude, is there something you`re not telling us?" Kevin asked. I decided to tell them; I mean what else could go wrong.

"A week ago," I started wiping away the tears,"Stevie, was….Kidnapped." I could hear them all gasps, "In high school a guy named Phil-

Kacey cut me off, "Phil Smith?" **(I don`t know if that`s his real last name.)**

"Yes."

"Phil Smith as in the guy who tried to ask Stevie out?" Nelson raised his eyebrow.

"Well, apparently so. Now back to the story." I said as them muttered sorry. "Anyway, Phil had a crush on MY Stevie. Once we started dating, he didn`t take that too well so, he held a grudge and when he heard that we were married he couldn`t take it anymore."

"Haven`t he ever heard of 'there`s plenty of fight in the sea?'" Nelson asked.

"Or 'move on?'" Kevin agreed.

"I know, that`s what I said." I exclaim.

"So, do you know where she is?" Grace asked.

"No clue."

"Don`t worry Zander, we`ll help you." Kacey smiled.

I smiled back and responded, "Thanks guys and don`t worry, Stevie`s a strong girl. I know she is."

ZXSZXSZXSZXSZXSZXSZXSZXSZZXS ZXSZXSZXS

"Zander go home!" 17 year old brunette screamed from out her window. It was midnight and Stevie and I had a huge fight.

"Stevie, I`m not going anywhere until you forgive me!" I yelled back.

"Not after what you did." All the way from a 2 story I can still see the tears in her eyes.

"For the last time Stevie, I didn`t kiss her, Molly kissed me." I explained as she just shook her head in unconvinced.

"Are you expecting me to believe that?"

I thought about it for a second and held my head down, "No." I said barley above a whisper.

"Zander, do me a favor, go home." She closed her window and turned off her light. I finally went home and went to bed. I couldn`t sleep knowing that Stevie is furious with me. I turned on my lamp that was sitting on my nightstand and grabbed my song book and a pencil and started jotting words down. I went back to her house and stranded by her window. I took a small pebble and threw it at her window. I saw the light turn on and the window opened up.

"Zander," She hissed, "Why did you come back at….3 in the morning?"

"I never wanted to fight with you, so I wrote you this song." I took out my ukulele and began to strum.

"Can`t this wait until tomorrow?"

"Nope." **(I don`t own the song and also pretend this can be on the ukulele.)**

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Her beauty's crazy.  
I watch her from the crowd.  
Her voice is so amazing.  
She make her momma proud.  
I tried to send her flowers,  
But she has no address  
Her home is in my heart.  
It's like she never left.

This is more than a crush,  
More than a like, like  
More than a love,  
Baby I'ma make you mine,  
And I ain't giving up  
_[x2]_

Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you  
_[x2]_

Shawty you got fire  
But I'm preaching to the choir  
I know you know  
The whole world is watching you, so

Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you

Uh, they say true love is blind  
That real romance is timeless  
You're like my favourite movie  
Play it and rewind it  
'Cause baby you're the finest  
Your love I'm gonna find it  
And when I do, I'll run away with you  
Somewhere where they can't find us

This is more than a crush  
More than a like like  
More than a love  
Baby I'ma make you mine  
And I ain't giving up  
_[x2]_

Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you  
_[x2]_

Shawty you got fire  
But I'm preaching to the choir  
I know you know  
The whole world is watching you, so

Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you

Normally I couldn't turn your head  
That's why I had to write this instead  
Let's be friends, start out slow  
Get to know you beyond your glow  
You're more than meets the eye  
Girl you pterodactyl fly  
Way back when you knew my name  
Now the truth is what is what I claim

Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you  
_[x2]_

Shawty you got fire  
But I'm preaching to the choir  
I know you know  
The whole world is watching you, so

Don't run away  
Don't run away from the truth  
'Cause I'm not giving up on you

I finished singing. I looked up to see she was gone. I slowly turned around and began to walk away until a figure jumped on my back. I fell on the ground as I saw Stevie on top on me and left small kisses.

"I forgive you." She stated.

"Thanks."

"We should get inside." She said trying to get up but I held her down.

"Maybe we should just look at the stars for awhile."

SXZSXZSXZSXZSXZSXZSXZSXZSXZS XZSXZSXZSXZ

I stared blankly at the picture of me and Stevie looking at the stars as Kacey waved her hand infront of me.

"Um, earth t Zander."

"Wait, uh?"

"You`ve been staring at that picture for…..15 minutes." Grace informed as she sat down on the couch in my living room.

"I was?" I asked.

"Yup." Kevin nodded his head.

"I know you miss her, we all do." Nelson patted my back.

"I know and I`m determine to get her back."


	15. Chapter 15

**Please don`t hate me for ending this story but it must come to an end. Don`t worry, I WILL be writing a new story.**

**Zander`s pov**

I woke up from the sound of snoring. I looked towards the sound to find Kevin knocked out on the floor. Where did he come from? I looked around my surroundings to see everyone else asleep. Kacey and Grace on the couch, Nelson and Kevin on the floor and I`m sitting in the recliner. I remembered they all stayed the night to make sure I was ok. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and got up. I look up at the coffee table and grabbed my phone. I flinched as the light of the screen hit my eyes. I finally got used to the light and finally looked at my phone to see I had one new message. I clicked on it to read.

_Thought it was that easy? Try again next time. Oh, wait there won`t be a next time because I`m running away with her as my new wife. So, this will be the last you see us._

_A-_

My eyes widen. He`s running away with my wife?! The wife who I spent a good 7 years with every since we were in highschool?! I jumped up from the recliner almost tripping while I`m at it.

"Guys, wake up!" I yelled. The only responses were, '5 more minutes mom' or 'I`ll get up, I promise' and a little movement. I rolled my eyes and thought, 'how would Stevie handle this?' I got an idea and ran into my room and grabbed my electric guitar and ran back into the living room. I plugged it up to the amp afire and strung chords. Loudly! I heard yelling and saw that Kacey and Grace fell off the couch right onto Kevin and Nelson. I watched as they all groan in pain and looked at me angry.

"What was that for?" Kacey yelled as she stood up, elbowing Kevin in the stomach doing so.

"Well, you wouldn`t wake up the first time so…" I dragged off.

"Yeah, yeah." Nelson said.

"What`s so important that you had to wake us up?" Grace asked not looking peachy as she usually looks.

"I got a message from A saying that he was going to run away from Stevie." I said all in one breathe. I see all their eyes widen.

"I need more bacon, mommy." Kevin says still asleep as Kacey hit him with a pillow that surely woke him up.

"Kevin! This is not the time to think about bacon."

"I wasn`t thinking about bacon, I was dreaming about it." He says like that was much better.

"Don`t worry Zander," Nelson sprung up, "If my calculations are right, they wouldn`t take a car because that`s too easy for us to track them down, and if they took a plane they`ll have to have passports and not to mention a girl tied up with duck tape on her mouth would be a little suspicious-"

Kacey sighed and cut him off, "Get to the point already!"

"So-ree, anyway." Nelson glared at Kacey with a hair flip, "The only way to get around that will not get you located or found is the train." It was silence before we all rushed out the door.

"Which train is Nelson?" I asked as we jumped in my car.

"It shouldn`t be too close to where you live so maybe a little farther from here." He explained.

***The Train Station***

We finally made it to the train station. We step out the car rushing to where the trains were just loading. When we made it, my eye caught on a honey kissed haired girl who was loading the train. I quickly ran onto the train before the train doors closed. I looked back to see everyone wide eyed about to run towards the train before it took off. I returned my search for Stevie. I went all the way to the back of the train were I saw no one was there. I almost turned around until I heard a little boot clack. This isn`t just a clack from a heel. I get closer to the clacking sound and ended up in front of a supply closet. I slowly reached for the knob and finally reached it and turned it. I opened it slowly to see…Stevie. She was just tied up with duck tape over her mouth. I quickly helped her out and untie her and took the tape off her mouth. She ran into my arms crying as I held onto her tightly. I quickly remembered something and pulled away.

"Where is Phil?' I asked.

She had a scared expression on her face before I here metal hitting something.

"And that`s what happens when you mess with Kacey Reed and her friends!" I turn around to see Kacey and the rest as I look down to see Phil on the floor unconscious.

"How did we get here you may ask?" Grace started.

"Well, we quickly went to the train's next stop and jumped on aboard." Nelson finished. I looked to see a couple of police men's come in and take Phil away. It`s finally over.

"Is it over?" I looked back at Stevie.

I smile. I leaned in and kissed her hungerly but yet still sweet. Something I`ve been wanting to do for the past 2 weeks. "Yes."

* * *

"Zander?" Stevie says as we`re both lying in our bed.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." She sound like she was about to break down crying.

I smile at her, "No, problem Steves."

"How can I repay you?"

I smirked and switched to my other side to face her. "I know how." I pressed my lips against her`s and kissed her with such hunger and I think you can tell what we did next.

**I know, sucky ending. You have all the rights to hate me for it, but I can make it up to you by writing a new story! Plz review and check it out.**


End file.
